


From Their Eyes

by ceaselesslyinlove



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Prompt Fic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceaselesslyinlove/pseuds/ceaselesslyinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes, Connor, Asher, and Michaela all like Frank and Laurel together, even if they hate to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> flaurel prompt: Outsider perspective of Flaurel.
> 
> I chose to write this from the perspectives of the other Keating 4. Takes place in a much happier htgawm world, of course. Enjoy!

_**Wes** _

Wes can’t recall a time when he heard Laurel giggle.  Sure, he’s been around her enough to have seen her smile or laugh, but she has never once broken out into a giggle of any sort.  She’s not the type of girl to do that.

Actually, when he enters the office on a Saturday, wanting to grab a few things, and hears the giggle coming from the living room, he’s positive it’s a stranger.  Annalise’s home is not really a place of laughter and joy, so his confusion seems justified.

He peaks around the corner, not having made a sound, and is completely shocked to discover that, of all people, it’s Laurel.

Frank is sitting on the sofa, trying to concentrate on some papers in a file he’s holding, while Laurel stands behind him, leaning over the sofa and attempting to distract him.

“Frank, come on, no one’s here!” She plants a kiss to neck, smiling as Frank seemingly stifles a groan.  He shrugs her away, but Wes doesn’t miss the small smile he’s attempting to hide.

“Maybe if you had patience, I’d be done with this.  You know how Annalise is, Laurel.” There’s a genuine playful tone in Frank’s voice that Wes has never heard before and he watches in bafflement as these two people seem to melt in front of each other.

Laurel hums with a pout and places her head on Frank’s shoulder.  “She’s going to be back sooner than later…”

“Then maybe you should concentrate on something else until I’m done, then I can concentrate on you,” he chides, but turns his head to capture her lips for a moment.

Finally realizing he’s intruding on something private, Wes backtracks to the front door, careful to shut it quietly.  

He dislikes Frank extremely and has never understood why Laurel of all people chooses to be with him.  But Frank clearly likes her, more than some physical reason and he can find it in himself to like that about Frank. Just maybe.

* * *

  _ **Connor**_

Connoronce again finds himself seated in Frank’s car, with Frank and Laurel arguing in the front as Frank drives him home.  Either this is karma continuing to come after him or he just has the worst luck in the world.

This time they’re arguing over Laurel’s apparent lack of communication.

“It takes just a couple seconds to text me and tell me where you are, I don’t know why you have such a problem with that.”

“I don’t have to tell you where I am at every moment of the day, Frank,” Laurel snaps.  Connor can sense how his presence is keeping both of them on leashes and for that, he’s just a little thankful.

“I don’t expect that, I just expect you to tell me when you decide to leave the car and go investigate something by yourself in the middle of the damn night.  Do you know how freaked out I was?”

Connor raises a brow at that, noting the way Frank takes his hand of the wheel and runs it through his beard in a nervous gesture.

“I can take care of myself, Frank.”

“Dammit, Laurel, it’s not about that!”

Connor makes the mistake of putting his two cents in.  “You know, if Oliver went out in the middle of the night without telling me, I’d -”

“Would you just shut up, Hair Gel?”

“Hey man, I’m backing you up!”

They fall into an awkward silence until Laurel places her hand on Frank’s knee, taking a deep breath.

“It won’t happen again…okay?”

Frank turns to face her and they share a look that Connor feels is too intimate for him to be watching.  

With a nod, Frank takes her hand.  “Good.”

And just like that, the argument is over.

For once, Connor has no snide remark to share when Frank drops him off.

* * *

  _ **Asher**_

“Hey, Frankie D!”

Asher spots Frank from across the bar, phone up to his ear.  Franks gives him a nod as he finishes up his conversation, then reluctantly shifts over a bit to give Asher room to slid into the seat.

“How’s it been? Haven’t seen you out of the office in ages!” Asher chooses to ignore Frank’s annoyance.  It’s how he lives his life, ignoring everyone’s annoyance with him.

“All is well, Doucheface.  Life out of the office is always simpler.”

“Truer words have never been spoken.  Was that Laurel on the phone with you?”

Asher notes the way Frank eyes him up before answering.  “Yeah, why you askin’?

He laughs.  “Just an easy guess.  She seems to always be talking to you.  So things are still looking up for you two?”

Frank is still eyeing him, but seems to lose a little of the caution.  “Guess so.”

“According to Laurel, you guys are very much looking up.”

Asher almost laughs at the way Frank’s head tilts at that.  Frank may think he’s an idiot, but when it comes to Laurel, it’s very much the other way around.

“She say that.”

“She says a lot more than that when we get her wasted,” Asher replies before grabbing the bartender to place his order, noticing how Frank suddenly appears very interested in talking to him.

“You know, Laurel and I might not be the closest of friends, but she really likes you Frank.  Last time I got hear talking, she wouldn’t stop talking about you and your perfect family.  I wouldn’t screw up with her again if I were you.”

It’s not really a threat, Asher knows he could never really threaten Frank, but Frank nods, looking a little happier with this tad of information.

“I don’t plan to.  Don’t think this is a sign that we can talk about Laurel some more, but she’s one of the best things to happen to me and I take that seriously.”

Asher nearly falls out of his seat.  “Awwwww Frank!”

“Alright, shut up Doucheface, or do I have to give you shit about Bonnie?”

Asher is glad to change the topic.

* * *

  _ **Michaela**_

“You look like hell.”

Michaela gives Laurel a sour look as she takes a swig of her beer.  

“That’s kind of you.  I don’t give you shit for showing up here with your top buttoned incorrectly.”

Laurel has at least the decency to blush a little as she looks down to confirm Michaela’s find.

“Things are going a little too well with Frank?” 

“You can say that,” Laurel has lost her embarrassment and shrugs, smiling a little as she reaches over for the menu.

Michaela can’t help but feel a little jealous of Laurel.  Despite her own dislike of Frank, he and Laurel have a solid relationship that she feels she’s been lacking forever.  She’s clearly desperate, as their relationship consists of fighting and make-ups every other day, plus having sex in too many semi public places (Laurel had gotten drunk one night with her and the revelations of her sex life were staggering).

“Did you literally just do it before you walked into the bar?”

“Not really, he just took care of me in the backseat,” she answers, not even glancing up from the menu.

“…in the open parking lot outside?”

“It’s dark enough.  Plus I get off easily with him so it’s quick.”

“Jesus Christ,” Michaela takes another sip of beer.  “You really got to ease up on the details with me.”

Laurel scoffs.  “Oh please, you’ve heard worse.”

A waitress comes over then and takes Laurel’s order, giving Michaela a chance to redirect the conversation.

“So, plans for the weekend?”

“Going to eat dinner with Frank’s family tomorrow.”

Michaela almost gapes at that.  “You’re meeting his family?”

“This will be the third time.”

“Laurel, that’s kind of serious..”

Michaela doesn’t miss the way Laurel’s eyes shift down a little nervously.  “Yeah, I know….” 

Laurel is about to say something else, but pauses.

“Just say it, Laurel.”

“It’s just…every time I’m with his family, it feels more and more real.  And sometimes I don’t know if he’s seeing it the same way I am, like how I feel like I’m becoming a part of his family while he just sees it as something nice to pass the time.”

“Laurel, you have Frank whipped.  He clearly just wants to his family to feel just as whipped as he is.”

Laurel half smiles at that.

“But seriously Laurel, he’s taking it just as seriously as you are.  You may be with him way more, but we can see it just as much.”

“Thank, Michaela.”

Michaela never thought that one day she’d be helping Laurel’s relationship with the beard, but hey, crazier things have happened.


End file.
